<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пассажир by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927582">Пассажир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima'>Argentum_Anima</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Раскрыв одно из самых громких дел о подпольном бойцовском клубе андроидов, Гэвин совсем не ожидал оказаться пассажиром на заднем сидении собственной машины, не помня, что произошло накануне, и не зная, кто его водитель.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>дарк!RK900 (Ричард)/Гэвин Рид</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пассажир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо группам A Perfect Circle и Deftones за напоминание о том, как офигенна может быть музыка. Ну и за вдохновение, конечно же.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин медленно открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от тупой тянущей боли в виске и запястьях. Спина жутко ныла от неудобной позы, а когда он попробовал поменять её, то понял, что руки были сцеплены наручниками за поясницей. </p><p>За окном — тьма. Смазанные пятна уличных фонарей сменяли друг друга с высокой скоростью.</p><p>Его куда-то везли. </p><p>Дорога была ухабистой, отчего Гэвин слегка подскакивал на заднем сидении автомобиля. В тонкую щель чуть приоткрытого окна любопытно заглядывал ветер, освежая воздух салона вечерней прохладой. И без того непонятные пейзажи за тонированным стеклом выглядели ещё темнее, чем казались.</p><p>Какого хуя здесь происходило? </p><p>Последнее, что помнил Гэвин: они с Ричардом вышли из подпольного бойцовского клуба, где андроидов выставляли на смертельные бои — те использовали выданные им подручные средства, как оружие. Гадюшник, конечно же, прикрыли, андроидов отправили на психо-программную реабилитацию, а владельцам светило по десятке лет минимум. Но, ёб твою мать, что было дальше? Куда, и главное — кто его вёз? Гэвин обратил внимание на мерцающее алое свечение, которое расползалось по передней части салона, отпечатываясь ровной круглой кляксой на потолке. </p><p>Андроид. За рулём был пластиковый.</p><p>— Аллё, там, на переднем сиденье, ты, блядь, кто?</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>— У тебя голосовой модуль явно рабочий, мог бы и напрячь его на пару секунд.</p><p>Ти-ши-на.</p><p>Гэвин попытался перекатиться чуть на бок, чтобы пнуть хотя бы пассажирское сидение и привлечь внимание вибрацией от удара, если вдруг у этого ведроида не работал слуховой модуль. Но резко опустил голову, обнаружив, что ноги у него слегка скрещены и перевязаны замысловатыми узлами верёвки до колен, отчего теперь он напоминал себе хренову русалку. Ёбаную русалку Гэвинель!</p><p>— Эй, ты, псих пластиковый, какого хуя у меня связаны ноги? Ладно, наручники — твой фетиш, но ты мне этой хуйнёй лодыжки мог переломать!</p><p>— Это шибари, детектив.</p><p>Голос Ричарда шарахнул по сознанию с такой силой, что Гэвин ощутил её физически — диафрагма сжалась от шока. То есть этот хренов мудак в гробовой тишине, с пылающим диодом в пластиковой башке вёз его в неизвестном направлении без намёка на какие-либо объяснения? Что за?.. Нет уж, Гэвин так просто сдаваться не собирался.</p><p>— Да срать я хотел, что это такое. Ты объяснишь мне, что за поебень происходит?</p><p>Но Ричард снова поймал незримый вирус тишины. А потом включил стереосистему. Гэвин никогда не наблюдал за андроидами любви к музыке, потому что, несмотря на внезапно обретённую «человечность», они всё равно не могли в должной мере понять её прелести. Тем более что Ричарду хрена с два мог нравиться рок начала двухтысячных.</p><p>Не мог же?..</p><p>Если пару минут назад Гэвин был уверен, что ничего страшного с ним не происходило, и всё это — какая-то странная шутка, то сейчас, когда Ричард отстукивал кончиками пальцев барабанный ритм по рулю, стало жутко до втянувшихся яиц. На его личной машине никаких маячков установлено не было: он сам их оторвал полгода назад после всей заварушки с революцией машин, президентскими реформами и прочей политической чушью, потому что не горел желанием быть под колпаком в свободное от работы время. А теперь жалел об этом. Мобильник даже при всём желании взять он никак не мог — запястья были умело зафиксированы наручниками за спиной, — да и Ричард наверняка либо закинул телефон в бардачок, либо и вовсе вышвырнул куда-нибудь, чтобы Гэвина уж точно не искали. </p><p>— Рич, — аккуратно позвал Гэвин, понимая, что матами, орами и угрозами сдать в утиль делу он никак не поможет, потому что напарник с вероятностью в сто процентов девиантнулся. Причём не с самыми лучшими «симптомами». — Куда мы едем?</p><p>— Важно — не куда, <i>Гэвин</i>, — сам Гэвин вот уже второй раз за пять минут вздрогнул от неожиданности: андроид-напарник никогда не звал его по имени. — Важно — для чего.</p><p>Он физически чувствовал, как внутри мозга шумно закрутились шестерёнки, и прикидывал возможные варианты ответа. Гэвин вспомнил свой «тёплый» приём, когда вместо революционера-Коннора прислали малоразговорчивого, но дико угрюмого RK900, и свои усиленные попытки достать новичка. Он делал это в отместку Фаулеру, который под шумок приставил андроида ему в напарники для социально-воспитательных целей, правда, не уточнив, кого конкретно хотел адаптировать к новой жизни — его или нового пластикового детектива. Только, увы, получив имя Ричард, андроид быстро оперился пластиковыми крыльями и давал отпор получше треклятого Коннора. </p><p>Гэвина бесило, что андроид справлялся с делами лучше него самого, так как анализировал улики на месте, проверял их в своём ёбаном сверхумном хранилище внутри башки и тут же выдавал возможных подозреваемых вместе с зацепками для их поимки. Раскрываемость Детройта с приходом пластиковых помощников сильно возросла, что радовало Фаулера и общественность, но не особенно обнадёживало Рида. Потому он и вызвался вести это дело о подпольном клубе, после которого Ричард, по ходу, и слетел с катушек. Гэвин знал, что ответ на вопрос был на поверхности, стоило только руку протянуть, поэтому он решил снова завести разговор с девиантным напарником. Терять было нечего: либо его сейчас привезут на отшиб города и пристрелят его же оружием, либо он попытается докопаться до истины и вставить двинутые мозги андроида на место.</p><p>— Ты давно диагностику проводил? — Гэвину пришлось добавить громкости в голос, чтобы перекричать музыку.</p><p>— Сегодня утром.</p><p>— Пиздишь.</p><p>— На вашем месте я бы не прибегал к оскорблениям, Гэвин. Мне не составит никакого труда остановить автомобиль и свернуть вам шею.</p><p>Гэвин хоть и не сомневался в правдивости произнесённой фразы, но продолжал нарываться: это был единственный способ вывести Девятку на разговор. Раз уж пистолета он был лишён, то оружием могла стать единственная прокачанная опция детектива Рида — нескончаемый пиздёж.</p><p>— А может, мне нравится тебя доводить?</p><p>— Человек ведёт себя подобным образом либо в ситуации, когда хочет самоутвердиться, либо привлечь внимание сексуального объекта.</p><p>— Ты на этот объект не тянешь, — твёрдо ответил Гэвин, хотя прекрасно улавливал нотки провокации в расчётливой фразе андроида.</p><p>Собственно, именно этого он и добивался.</p><p>— Могу доказать вам обратное, Гэвин.</p><p>Он не заметил, когда звук стереосистемы стал тише, и понял это только когда услышал биение собственного сердца в ушах. Как же неебически непривычно было слышать собственное имя из пластикового рта. Гэвин не мог понять, какую именно реакцию это вызвало. </p><p>— Что, кишки мне наружу вытащишь и выебешь в брюхо?</p><p>— Если вам так хочется, то могу.</p><p>Ричард звучал вполне серьёзно, и пока Гэвин окончательно не встрял, то решил слегка сменить тактику. Но пазл складывался: нетипичные для Девятки наклонности были очевидны.</p><p>— Ну-ка расскажи мне, <i>пластиковый</i>, какую ещё базу извращений ты себе с сервака скачал?</p><p>Автомобиль слегка дёрнуло, а красный свет в салоне на секунду сменился неоново голубым. </p><p>Есть. </p><p>Гэвин дёрнул за нужную ниточку.</p><p>— Очевидно, вы ожидаете от меня, говоря на языке людей, «грязных подробностей»? </p><p>— Валяй. Интересно, как вы, <i>неживые существа</i>, видите секс.</p><p>Ричард вдавил педаль газа. Гэвин нарочно триггерил его словами-якорями, хотя не осознавал опасности, которая за этим последует. Причина дебильного поведения Девятки крылась в работе системы. А судя по тому, что последним фрагментом, который помнил Гэвин, был допрос одного из пострадавших андроидов, всё указывало на вирус. </p><p>— Я не <i>вижу</i> секс. Но я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты — как там звучало? — «охуел» от возбуждения.</p><p>«Ты».</p><p>Ты.</p><p>
  <i>Ты.</i>
</p><p>Гэвин счёл это за микропобеду и продолжал вести свою опасную игру. Что действительно охуевало уже сейчас, так это уставшие руки. Хотелось снять наручники, схватить Ричарда за шею и придавить к подголовнику сидения. Но вместо этого он продолжал использовать своё единственное оружие — слова. Гэвин словно снял пистолет с предохранителя, прицелился и выстрелил — быстро и до разможённой пластиковой черепушки:   </p><p>— Докажи.</p><p>Вывернув руль, Ричард остановился у обочины и отключил мотор. Музыка исчезла. Никакого света от фонарей. Только мерное красное свечение в пространстве. Гэвин не слышал, чтобы Ричард отстегнул ремень безопасности. Прохладный воздух из щели холодил полоску живота, оголившегося от ёрзаний. </p><p>— Не боишься, что я тебя убью? </p><p>Из проёма между передних сидений показались глаза Ричарда: в красном свете они были похожи на залитые кровью осколки стекла. Гэвин сжался, чувствуя волну мурашек.</p><p>— Не боюсь. Ты не сможешь нарушить первый закон*.</p><p>— Только если ты сам меня не попросишь об этом.</p><p>— С хуя ли мне <i>просить</i> тебя?</p><p>Гэвин услышал ухмылку Ричарда, уже скрывшегося за водительским сидением, и закусил обе щеки изнутри. Дверь со скрипом открылась. Захлопнулась. Он не видел, что делал Девятка, но на всякий случай попытался подтянуть обездвиженные ноги чуть выше, будто это могло хоть как-то защитить его от предстоящих действий андроида. </p><p>— Гэ-э-эв-и-и-ин… — словно не своим голосом позвал его Ричард.</p><p>Ни дать ни взять поведение маньяка из классического ужастика. И Гэвин был в нём последним выжившим. </p><p>Дверь со стороны ног резко открылась, но Гэвин не стал отползать к противоположной стороне, как ёбаная трусливая девчонка, вместо этого он широко <i>улыбнулся</i> Ричарду и чуть склонил голову набок. Диод на правом виске пожелтел, моргнул, и снова налился алым — Ричард отзеркалил жест Гэвина и улыбнулся в ответ. </p><p>— Что-то ты тормозишь сегодня, жестянка.</p><p>— Так не терпится?</p><p>Ричард наклонился к его ногам, оперевшись одной рукой о крышу с внешней стороны, а свободной вцепился в узлы верёвки и дёрнул на себя. Гэвин проехался спиной по обивке сидения и зашипел — руки заломились ещё сильнее. Скорость, с которой андроид расстегивал ремень его брюк и вытаскивал ремень из шлёвок, была такой высокой, что Гэвин был уверен — из них двоих именно Ричарду не терпелось сделать с ним что-нибудь. До этого момента Гэвин особенно не задумывался о комплектации напарника и даже в самых далёких и жарких мечтах не представлял андроидовский хуй в своей заднице, но и здесь Ричард его удивил: рванув ширинку — пуговица и замок такого напора не выдержали — сжал его член сначала через ткань трусов, а потом стянул брюки вместе с ним до самых колен и замер. Ладони андроида упёрлись по бокам от бёдер Гэвина.</p><p>Гэвин не планировал возбуждаться. </p><p>Гэвин не планировал лежать перед своим поехавшим напарником с влажным стояком. </p><p>Гэвин не планировал с охуевшими глазами наблюдать за тем, как собственный член погружается в чужой рот. </p><p>— Что же вы такой тихий, детектив? — Ричард влажно облизал головку и кинул на него насмешливый взгляд. — Я чувствую ваше возбуждение по запаху. Как пульсирует член, когда я заглатываю его глубже. Вот так. — И опять насадился ртом на твёрдую плоть, чуть сжав головку горлом.</p><p>Гэвин шумно дышал через нос, но не стонал, только сжал кулаки за спиной, до боли впившись ногтями в ладони. </p><p>— Кто теперь из нас тормозит, а, Гэвин? — укусив кожу внизу живота, Ричард стал ползти вверх, правой рукой задирая рубашку до самых подмышек. — Я могу задушить тебя твоим же ремнём, вырвать язык и засунуть его в глотку за то, как ты меня называл. </p><p>Никаким горячим дыханием грудь Гэвина не обжигало: кожи касались только скользкие от его же смазки губы Ричарда, не целуя, нет, рисуя линии вокруг левого соска, на котором, спустя мгновение, сжались зубы.  </p><p>— Где твои остроты, детектив Гэвин Рид? — голос Ричарда стал ещё тише, чем был. Гэвин подумал, что андроид наверняка мог с лёгкостью изобразить рычание льва, например, хотя Девятка сейчас больше напоминал ядовитую змею амазонки. — Куда подевался смельчак-подъёбщик? Или ты только на людях такой, а?</p><p>Ричард провёл линию синтетическим языком от впадины меж ключиц по шее, больно закусил тонкую кожу на кадыке и оказался лицом к лицу с Гэвином.</p><p>— Скажешь что-нибудь напоследок? — прошипел Ричард своим неживым голосом.</p><p>— Я тебя обставил, кусок ты пластика. — Девятка смотрел на него с лёгким непониманием, диод замигал жёлтым, переходя на голубой, красный и обратно. — Ты можешь трахнуть меня чем захочешь, хоть дулом пистолета, хоть моим же оторванным пальцем, но хуй ты меня убьёшь.</p><p>— Вы ошибаетесь, детектив. Я могу просто поджечь машину вместе с вами и избавиться от улик так, что даже моя копия не найдёт следов.</p><p>— Можешь. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но вместо этого ты сейчас борешься с какой-то хуйнёй в своей башке. Она-то и не даёт тебе меня прикончить. Так что трахай меня уже или развязывай.</p><p>Ричард включил имитацию дыхания, обдав горячим воздухом рот. </p><p>Гэвин был готов пойти на что угодно, даже кончить или не кончить от руки андроида, но вся эта поебень обязательно закончится. </p><p>— Раскусил он меня, — Ричард навис над Гэвином и рывком согнул его ноги в коленях. — Тебя в жизни никто не раскладывал, как я. Только я, пластиковый напарник, могу не давать тебе кончить, пока ты не отрубишься. Буду делать вот так, — сухой палец надавил на сфинктер и резкой болью оказался внутри. — Приятно? </p><p>— Ещё давай, — задушенно произнёс Гэвин, не сводя взгляда с мерцающего диода.</p><p>— Вот так? — Ричард добавил два пальца, но на этот раз они были скользкими, будто смоченные слюной. Система Ричарда шла в разрез с его голосовым модулем и делала всё, чтобы снизить физические увечья.</p><p>— Ещё, — член Гэвина дёрнулся, истекая смазкой, и тяжело было сосредоточиться на своём плане, хотелось кончить от этих блядских андроидовских рук. </p><p>Пальцы трахали быстро, словно поршень, чётко надавливая на простату. Спираль внизу живота была практически осязаемой, сворачиваясь всё туже с каждым движением, с каждым толчком. Тело покрылось испариной. Капли пота проступили на груди, и Ричард, увидев их, широко лизнул языком и смаковал их во рту, не переставая анализировать состояние Гэвина. </p><p>— Покорный.</p><p>Толчок.</p><p>— Беззащитный.</p><p>Ещё один.</p><p>— Доступный.</p><p>Гэвин гортанно застонал, не имея никаких сил сдерживать стоны болезненного удовольствия. Болело всё тело, голова, рук он вообще не чувствовал, как и ног, но от этого импровизированного изнасилования было неебически хорошо. Ричард наказывал его за всё, что своими словами творил Гэвин, но даже с повреждённой системой не мог причинить ему той боли, которую детектив Гэвин Рид давно заслуживал.</p><p>Опустившись ниже, Ричард заглотил член Гэвина до основания и стал сосать его в унисон движениям пальцев внутри. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Гэвин дышал через рот вперемешку со стонами и чуть двигал бёдрами — Ричард не пытался удерживать его, доводя до исступления своим языком, обводя ствол кольцами и усердно работая над головкой. </p><p>— Я сейчас кончу тебе в рот, — задушенно предупредил Гэвин, но Ричард не отстранился, а наоборот задвигался ещё быстрее, пока из уголков его губ не зазмеились белые струйки спермы. </p><p>Гэвин зажмурился от смеси удовольствия и облегчения, исступлённо облизывая пересохшие губы, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Ричард внимательно изучал его, точно сканировал на повреждения, измерял артериальное давление, уровень гормонов и ещё хрен пойми что. Куда из его рта девалась сперма — думать он совершенно не хотел.</p><p>— Развяжи, — тихо попросил Гэвин.</p><p>Ничего не говоря, ловкие пальцы Ричарда быстро высвободили ноги Гэвина из пут, натянули трусы и разорванные брюки на бёдра. Гэвин не стал просить освободить ещё и руки, да и сам Девятка не торопился это делать. Он вышел из машины. Аккуратно закрыл дверь. Обошёл со стороны Гэвина. Аккуратно открыл дверь. Вытянул его наружу. Поставил на ноги и замер.</p><p>— Мы тебя починим, Рич. </p><p>— В моей системе вирусная программа, — монотонно проговорил Ричард.</p><p>— Я знаю. </p><p>Ричард крепко держал Гэвина за плечи и, сделав шаг, прижал его спиной к холодному металлу автомобиля.</p><p>— Я не успеваю обрабатывать информацию. </p><p>— Мы тебя починим. Я с тобой.</p><p>— Система даёт мне команды свернуть тебе шею, поцеловать в шею, а потом разорвать уголки рта с двух сторон. </p><p>— Это не ты. Это вирус.</p><p>Ричард не стал возиться с ключом от наручников и, резко дёрнув стальные браслеты, разорвал цепочку. Гэвин помассировал затёкшие запястья пальцами, а потом притянул Ричарда к себе и крепко обнял.</p><p>— Можешь хоть крови моей напиться, — произнёс он. — Но я прямо сейчас везу тебя чинить.</p><p>— Вы — больной на голову детектив.</p><p>— Не выкай на меня. И, да, я больной. Мы оба долбоёбы.</p><p>Гэвин ощутил лёгкое касание губ к шее и горячие ладони на талии.</p><p>Он обязательно его починит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>После перепрошивки Ричард вернулся спустя неделю, и казалось, что никаких признаков поехавшей кукушки на базе сломанного вирусом программного обеспечения больше не было. Вот только Гэвин сильно напрягся, увидев, как андроид чуть склонил голову вбок, моргнул диодом с жёлтого на красный и чуть улыбнулся уголками губ — совсем как тогда в машине.<p>— Добро утро, детектив, — поздоровался Ричард, протягивая картонный стаканчик со свежесваренным кофе.</p><p>Гэвин брать его не торопился.</p><p>— Башню твою на место поставили?</p><p>— Если под «башней» вы подразумеваете программное обеспечение, то да, с вирусом техникам пришлось повозиться. Его нейтрализовали, переустановили интерфейс и очистили реестр. </p><p>— Я прострелю тебе башку, если замечу даже крохотные намёки на режим маньяка. </p><p>Ричард вновь стал серьёзным, настойчиво протягивая стаканчик, и Гэвин всё-таки взял его. Принюхавшись и поняв, что в нём лишь кофе, а не дрянь какая-нибудь, он сделал маленький глоток. Ричард обошёл его сзади и остановился за спинкой кресла. Волоски на затылке Гэвина встали дыбом от шёпота на ухо:</p><p>— Но ведь тебе понравилось быть моим пассажиром, Гэвин.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________<br/>
*Первый закон робототехники: «Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>